Surviving Warfare
by loneguppy
Summary: On a mission to find Peter in the other universe, with Olivia injured, Walter does what he can to find help. Inspired by Over There, Part I preview. May contain *SPOILERS*. Enjoy. My first story ever.
1. Chapter 1

**This story is inspired by the preview of the first part of the season finale.  
The events take place shortly after, Walter and Olivia make it to the other universe.**

* * *

When Olivia jolted back to consciousness, she was relieved to see Walter unharmed.

She knew the risks of going to the other side. It was well beyond the unknown. It was unlikely that she would make it back home alive. Getting Peter back was always going to be a suicide mission.

During the fire fight, she was hopelessly outgunned. She did not see who it was that shot her.

As much as she wanted to get up and get Walter and herself to a safe position, Olivia couldn't get up. Although, the bullet hit her in the left shoulder, not near any vital areas, she was losing a lot of blood fast.

Walter tore out his coat lining to staunch Olivia's bleeding. He was relieved to see her conscious and lucid, but he was beginning to worry about her palour. There was an exit wound, which meant that Walter just had to stop the loss of blood. Without medical supplies, Olivia could still die from infection. He knew he had to carry her to safety. He strapped his belt around the makeshift bandage, to keep it in place while he carefully eased Olivia up to a sitting position.

They were under cover in the bush in a ravine, while their attackers were determined to find them. Using the darkness to their advantage, Walter helped Olivia up and guided her along the ravine toward a natural hollow in the ground.

They were now in a small cave like hollow. The surrounding rocks helped to concealed their location.

Olivia, feeling a little more alert now, held up her sidearm to Walter.

"Walter, take my gun and go. Stay alive."

Walter shook his head and pushed the gun down.

"No. No. No. We are...are going make it out of this together. I'm not leaving you behind."

"I'm only going to slow you down."

"Nonsense. Now get some rest before we get out this predicament."

Sleep was anything but restful for Olivia. Within the hour, she had developed a fever. She needed medical attention. Walter needed to get help, but he didn't know who he can trust.


	2. Chapter 2

"Peter, where are you going?"

Elizabeth chased after her son as he made his way to the car. Just when he was brought back to her, he was going to put himself in front of harms way. Peter loaded a backpack on the passenger side of the car.

"I have to find Walter and Olivia before they do."

He noticed his mother's worried expression.

"Look Mom. Whatever he did in the past, the man was my father since I can remember. I care about these people. Let's just say if anything were to happen... I wouldn't be able to live with the guilt."

Peter got into the car and started the engine.

"Be careful son. Your father order the use of extreme force. If you were injured by any of their weapons, you could bleed to death."

"Great. Somehow I can't believe a scientist like Walter Bishop would be so immoral."

Elizabeth watched the car pulled out of the drive.

Peter tracked down his Walter by midnight. In the darkness, he could make out a figure crying for help by the side of the road. He noticed the blood stains covering his clothes as soon as he reached his side.

"Walter, are you hurt?"

Walter and Peter were speaking at the same time.

"Oh Peter...I am so relieved to see you. Agent Dunham is hurt bad."

In a heartbeat, Peter was at the hollow to gather Olivia up in his arm. She didn't stir. The fact that her body felt warm was reassuring. He led them to an underground bunker, nearby where he left the car.

Once inside the bunker, Peter laid Olivia on a cot. In the dim lantern light, he examined the extent of her injuries. Blood soaked through the bandages. Walter ponder for a moment.

"Peter, I can stop her bleeding. Get me electrical wires."

A corner of Peter's lips turn up. It was always good seeing Walter in action.

Using two forks found in the bunker, attached to the jumper cables from the car, Walter cauterized Olivia's wounds. The bleeding stopped. Peter redressed the wound with the bandages in the medical kit.

"It's not safe here."

"I know. I need to find Belly"


	3. Chapter 3

When Olivia was well enough to travel, Peter piled her into back of the car. Walter got in too and covered her with a blanket.

"Peter, where did you find the station wagon?"

He told Walter that Elizabeth was sentimental and kept it in the garage all these years, to remind her of him.

It was going to be safest to hide out in the Harvard lab. No one was going to look for them in Boston. So Peter arranged for Walter to meet William Bell there. He also managed to procure four units of plasma for Olivia. He then left them at the lab, while he went to find out more what the other Walter Bishop was planning.

The moment she opened her eyes, Olivia took in her surroundings. She was in the lab. Walter was just replacing another unit of plasma. He was adjusting the intravenous, when he noticed that she had awoke. Still a little weak from the blood loss, she wasn't even able to lift up her head. Seeing her struggle, Walter propped her up in the sofa she was lying on.

"How did we get here? The last thing I remember was the ravine."

"Peter found us..."

"Peter?"

"Yes. He helped us escape."

Olivia looked around the lab.

"Where is he now?"

"I am not sure. But he promised to come back."

"What are we doing here?"

Walter told her about the upcoming meeting with William Bell. This made Olivia a bit apprehensive. He offered her something to eat. She shook her head no. She was feeling a bit nauseaous. She couldn't keep anything down.

Walter immobilised Olivia's left arm in a sling, just as William Bell walked into the lab. Walter made sure that she was hidden from view. It was a precaution, in case of trouble. Olivia readied her gun then nodded to Walter to proceed.

Walter looked at Bell from the other end of the room.

"It's been a long time, William."

"You shouldn't be here, Walter. Go back. Let me take care of matters on this side."

"They took Peter back, leaving a trail of death and destruction."

"Perhaps. But I can fix that."

"How?"

As they continued the conversation, they didn't notice a figure in the shadow.


	4. Chapter 4

**Here is the conclusion for Surviving Warfare.**

* * *

"Frequent travel between both universes has resulted in more cracks on both sides. I propose using a high energy discharge forever closing the rifts. The energy will discharge, anytime an interdimensional gateway is opened."

"No. You...You cannot do that. How do you even know this would not make things far worse for both worlds?"

"Sorry, Walter. It's too late. The program has been set. What's done cannot be undone."

Olivia emerged from hiding, when Bell took out a detonator. She aimed her gun at him.

"Don't do it, Dr. Bell."

"Sorry. I am late, Dr. Bell."

"Ah. Agent Dunham? It's good to see _you_ again."

From the corner of her eye, Olivia could see Olivia Dunham from this universe aiming a gun at her. At the same time, she could also see Peter pointing a gun at the other Olivia. At this time, Walter Bishop from this universe step out from the darkness. He had been watching the exchange the whole time.

"Now that I have all of your attention, allow me to explain how I was able to bring my son home to us.

"Beginning with your own crossing over last year, Miss Dunham. You remember how Dr. Bell told you where to find the shapeshifter leader. He wanted you to know the location of Thomas Jerome Newton. How else would our agents have found him so quickly.

"It was William Bell who removed pieces of Walter's brain. How did Newton know where to look for the hidden pieces?

Bishop pretty much implicated Bell being responsible for all pattern events Olivia has witnessed since joining Fringe Division.

When no one was looking, Bell saw an opportunity for escape. He opened a portal in front of him. Noticing this, Walter tried to stop him. Bell disappeared through the hole in the universe, followed by Walter. A blinding flash. The portal was gone.

"Walter!" Olivia cried out.

Where the men were once standing was just an empty space.

Meanwhile. Back in our universe, Broyles walked into the Harvard lab. He saw Astrid monitoring Walter's dimensional gateway for any signs of their friends.

"Anything happening?"

Astrid looked up from the computer screen.

"Nothing at all."

Olivia sat on a bench. She wanted to cry. She could feel tears stinging her eyes. Peter could see that she was still very upset. He rested his hand on her shoulder.

"You OK?"

She furled her brow and nodded.

"Yeah."

"Come on. He wants to see you."

"We have lost contact with the other side. So we cannot determined where Walter and William Bell went. In light of new developments, it would be unwise to send you back, without a thorough understanding of the current state of the rift...Peter tells me that you are a remarkable investigator. I want you to know that you have a place with us. I'll have Peter help you settle in. You'll be given access to all our resources."

Walter Bishop looked deeply into her eyes.

"Don't worry. We'll get you home."

"Thank you Dr. Bishop."

* * *

**This is the end for this chapter, but my story is not over. I am going start a sequel after the season finale.**

**I have really enjoyed sharing my daydream. I thank the Fringe creators for weaving such a rich tapestry for my imagination. The show is phenomenal. The acting is superb. Other fanfics and Fringe music vids are my inspirations. **

**Peace.**


End file.
